


Cloud Spotting

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a picinic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Spotting

## Cloud Spotting

#### by OCONN

  
  
  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be, and won't get rich off this, you know the drill.  
Summary: Jim and Blair watch the Clouds...sort of. 

"That was a great picnic, Jim," Blair said, wiping his fingers on Jim's shirtsleeve. His head bounced a little on the hard stomach as Jim huffed out his reply. 

"Hey, find a napkin," he groused as he examined the greasy spot on the pale blue cotton. 

"Already did, man," Blair laughed. His laughter was cut short when Jim gripped him around the neck, effectively pinning him in a headlock. Jim released him and returned to watching the sky and stroking his lover's soft curls. 

"Jim!" Blair exclaimed after a few moments of quiet. "Look at that cloud." 

"What about it?" 

"It looks like your truck." 

Jim frowned and thumped Blair on the head. 

"Ow!" 

"Sometimes you are so weird." 

"Why? Didn't you ever play that game when you were a kid?" 

"Sure I did, but it doesn't look like my truck, it looks like a cow." 

"Well, it did ten seconds ago." 

"Hmm. I guess. What about that one? It kind of looks like a cactus." 

"Naw, definitely a penguin." 

"Penguin! How on earth do you come up with this stuff?" 

"Pure talent, Jim old boy. Pure talent." 

"Pure fluff," he mumbled. 

"I'll show you fluff," Blair growled as he wrenched himself out of Jim's grip and twisted to land on the hard stomach. 

"Oaf! Christ, Chief. Give a guy some warning," he rasped out, trying to take a deep breath with 160lbs of said fluff squishing him. 

"Can't breathe," he wheezed. 

"Don't need to," Blair replied huskily before swooping down and taking Jim's mouth in a hard, wet kiss. His hands came up to frame Jim's face, effectively immobilizing him while his tongue pushed into his mouth. 

Jim's hands locked onto Blair's hips lifting him bodily and shifting him down to sit on his hips. Blair grinned evilly, licked his lips, and wiped his chin dramatically, brushing away imaginary drool. 

"Couldn't breathe, Chief," he growled again. 

"And now?" 

Jim took several deep breaths, mostly just for show and smiled contentedly. "Oh yeah, much better." 

"Good!" Blair announced triumphantly, a split second before tackling him again. 

This time he avoided Jim's mouth and zeroed in on his chin, which he nibbled and sucked before moving lower to trace the line under his jaw. He then moved down the side of his neck, latching on to a straining tendon. Blair bit it roughly then sucked hard. Jim arched off the blanket, groaning loudly, and wrapped his hands around the back of Blair's head, holding him in place. 

"Again, Blair," he panted. 

His lover chuckled and answered against his skin. "Of course, Jim. Whatever you need." 

He moved slightly lower and bit again; this time following the bite with several soothing licks and a breath of cool air before sucking again. 

"Oh God," Jim moaned. He shifted his hands away from Blair's hair, down to his ass and squeezed hard. 

"Scoot down," he ordered. 

Blair did as commanded, adjusting himself down until he was laying full length on top of his lover. He looked into Jim's eyes, seeing the heat and hunger flare up, and smiled wickedly; after all this time, it was still so easy. 

Suddenly Jim pushed against his chest, pushing Blair into a sitting position. Reaching down, he grabbed his lover's hips and yanked him forward, aligning their groins. With Jim thrusting violently against the fire above him, Blair was forced to hold onto Jim's shoulders to keep from losing his balance. 

After a few minutes, Blair wrenched himself out of Jim's hands and rolled off him. He lay on the blanket next to Jim, panting heavily. 

"Blair?" Jim asked worriedly. 

"Hang on. Have to catch my breath. Too fast and I'm not going home in wet pants." 

Jim laughed ruefully then reached for his own zipper. "Not a bad idea, Chief." 

Within seconds Jim had managed to wiggle out of his pants and underwear, freeing his erect cock to spring upright. Blair watched out of the corner of his eye and his hands paused on his jeans with the snap undone and the zipper halfway down. 

"Oh, yeah. Now that is a beautiful sight," he mumbled before turning around and engulfing Jim's cock. He tightened his lips around the hard shaft as he journeyed back up. He ran his tongue around the ridge of the crown and gently nibbled on the large vein that ran along the underside. Above him he heard Jim hiss and he felt a hand grab his hair. 

"That's right, lover," he whispered, "You hang on tight." 

With his free hand, he ran a finger along the path from Jim's anus to his balls. He pressed firmly as he dragged his finger back over the perineum, then returned to fondle the heavy sacks. His tongue swiped the underside of the head, along the ridge, and up to lick away the drops of fluid leaking from the tip. 

"Mmm," he hummed against Jim's flesh, causing his lover to shiver. 

"Blair...too many clothes..." Jim managed to huff out. 

Jim freed one of his hands and skimmed it down Blair's back and under the waistband of his jeans and underwear. He tried to push the fabric off but got distracted over the upturned ass. He kneaded the globes then reached further and dragged his finger across Blair's hole. 

"Jim!" Blair shouted. "Please, Jim," he begged. 

"But Blair..." his rapidly numbing brain tried to say, tried to warn. But he was too far-gone. He pressed into the tight pucker just as Blair squeezed his balls and tongued into the slit on his swollen cock and they both came. 

Blair, struggling to swallow and not doing very well, closed his eyes as the warm spurts splattered against his lips, cheek, and mouth and thrust back onto Jim's finger as the waves overcame him as well. 

Blair collapsed on the blanket, face in Jim's groin, and his lover's finger still buried deep inside. When they had both calmed down, Jim removed his finger and pulled Blair up to him and settling him against his chest. 

"Damn, Baby. You still have it, don't you?" Jim chuckled. 

"Always have, always will." 

Blair shifted to snuggle in closer then groaned loudly as his wet crotch pushed into Jim's thigh. 

"What?" 

"My pants, Jim. They're wet and sticky!" he whined. 

Jim just laughed into the curls against his lips. 

A few minutes later... 

"You know, Jim. I still say that cloud looked like your truck." 

"How would you know? That truck's been gone twenty years." 

"Mind like a steel trap, babe. It's all locked away forever," he said sleepily as he tapped his temple with one finger. 

"Guess you're right. Can't argue with that brain of yours." 

"Love you, Jim." 

"Me too, Chief. Me too." 

End. 

* * *

End 

Cloud Spotting by OCONN: j804gdt@sbcglobal.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
